


Stay With Me

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: FFXV prompts & short fic [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reaction, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: In the end, Noctis can't stay. And Prompto can't follow.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Prompto is the first one to get to the throne room. Ignis and Gladio are still patching each other up. What he sees-

Well it will probably stay with him for the rest of his life.

He stumbles, sprints up the steps, eyes burning. He grabs the hilt of the sword- the Blade of the Father, hah!- and pulls. He has to brace his foot on the bloody upholstery between Noctis’s legs, it’s stuck so deep. It comes free with a sick squelch and a rasp of bone, and a fresh wave of precious blood, and Prompto casts it aside, scrambling in his pocket to pull out a phoenix down. He pops the capsule and shatters the delicate feather directly over the stab wound, watching glowing red particles settle.

Nothing happens. He fumbles out a second, larger piece of phoenix down, repeats the process, his eyes clouding with tears. He sobs when that doesn’t work either. Catches Noctis’s slumping body and pulls him gently to the ground, his head in his lap. He tries, fruitlessly, with three more phoenix down before and awful, keening sob rips through him. He hears, vaguely, running footsteps, but all he can focus on is Noctis’s strangely peaceful face.

“Stay with me,” he begs, voice small and wobbly. “Don’t go where I can’t follow, Noctis,” he bows over his head, giving him a soft kiss. His lips are soft and slack, and taste of hot, metallic blood.

Prompto cries then, soft and wretched. Someone rubs his back, but everything feels so utterly, awful and ephemeral. Like this isn’t really happening, or Prompto is watching it from a distance. He gropes for his gun, tear-blind and wretched, but a steel hand covers his, takes the gun away.

“Not like that, Prompto,” Gladio’s voice is thick and heavy, even as it swims to Prompto’s ears from miles away. Ignis is hugging him, he realizes dimly, and Gladio turns the steel grip on his hand into something gentler.

“I- I don’t-” he sobs breathlessly, “I don’t want to live without him!” Ignis’s arms around him tighten gently, and it’s almost comforting, except for the part where Prompto’s whole world is lying dead in his lap and he can’t do anything about it. Can’t even follow him.

“You must.” Ignis murmurs in his ear, stern and strict. Prompto sobs brokenly, trying to cover the gaping, awful wound. As though that will fix it. As if he has any magic, to bring him back.

“We knew this was probably going to cost him his life,” Gladio mutters, and Prompto’s next tearing sob is almost a howl.

“Then I should be dead too!” He nearly screams at Gladio. Gladio promptly shuts the hell up.

“What- what kind of god,” Prompto drags the words from somewhere deep and awful. “What kind of god would do this, Bahamut.” He’s no longer speaking to his companions. “Why does he have to pay for your fuck-up you third rate excuse for a god!” He crumples again, cradling Noctis gently, sobbing as his heart breaks even more. His chest feels full of knives.

The sun has returned after ten long years of absolute darkness. He can hear, distantly, people celebrating.

He doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
